


Special Reward

by vacuum_scense



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Rand
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 娱乐圈AU的一辆4p车





	Special Reward

**Author's Note:**

> OOC!!! OOC!!! OOC!!!  
> all迪4p，无节操贵乱暗示  
> 奶油play，部分强制，双龙警告
> 
> 与真人无关

 

晚上22:46，对于现代年轻人是夜晚刚开始的时间，而现代年轻人保罗·迪巴拉正盘着腿窝在床上摆弄手机，他刷新了一下推特评论，多半都是对他获奖的恭喜，他给圈他的前辈一一点赞，又回了几条粉丝的评论，然后看着屏幕放空自己。显示着的文字在他眼前变得模糊，和刺眼的背光融为一片，最终暗了下去。

他需要点什么来刺激他的神经，奖项很好，足够好，但肾上腺素狂飙带来的后遗症就是过分的激动。如果是往常，他们四个会选择乔装溜去夜店来上点酒精，用意义不明的狂欢之舞和震耳欲聋的呼喊释放多余的精力。乔装多数时间是没有意义的，在闪瞎眼的灯光和那些疯狂的音乐里想要使用理智辨认出一个人可是很困难的，大多数人早就把理智抛之九霄云外，更不用提那些磕嗨了的青少年。

但显然今天不行，因为蹲守的小报记者抓到了他们，在经纪人认为的“舆论危险期”过去之前，他们必须严格保护形象。

也就是说，做一个乖宝宝,没有夜店、没有酒精、没有狂欢。

 

不过事情总有解决的方式，迪巴拉一边揉搓着手里的抱枕，一边仔细听着隔壁和楼上的动静。一墙之隔的哈梅斯的房间有电影对话的声响，而隔着一个客厅他依然能听见内马尔折腾他的架子鼓，为了下一个真人秀准备，浴室里有水流声，那就只可能是格里兹曼——没有谁看起来像是更好的人选。

棕黄色的抱枕被他揉成一团，柯基毛绒的耳朵和鼻子挤在一起——一份来自粉丝的礼物，而显然这种小动物在粉丝眼里是迪巴拉的代表，可爱，乖巧，性格温和。仅从外表来讲，温顺无害的娃娃脸确实和这种形象无比贴合，但事实上嘛……

他关掉了顶灯，只留着昏暗的床头灯。身上仅有的一件针织衫被脱掉扔到枕头边，露出整齐的六块腹肌，在倾斜的暖黄色灯光下勾勒出几道阴影。他拿着手机比划比划，又把内裤的边缘向下拉了拉，确保自己看起来足够诱人，然后以极低的俯视角度拍了一张照片。

迪巴拉点开通讯列表里RAND组合的分组，闭上了眼睛随手点了一个发送，现在是上帝行使他的选择权的时候了，但愿他不要介意帮这个忙。

 

严禁恋爱，每个偶像团体成员的第一准则。

但是青少年们过剩的精力总要有个宣泄出口，虽然严格来讲他们已经脱离了青少年的范畴，但有什么区别，他们甚至不被允许喝酒。

对于他们来说，几个人互相解决完全是最简单安全的方法。这无关乎爱情或者其他什么，是单纯的性，生理层面的东西，像是躁动的高中男生间“下课要不要来一炮”的邀约一样单纯。恐怕就连经纪人也对此也心知肚明，但只要不影响团体形象，这又有什么关系，他会在乎的只有利益的部分。

 

迪巴拉靠着床头，一只手摸着自己找感觉，他有绝对的信心收到短信的人不会拒绝他的邀约，而他自己只是提前享受一下狂欢。

用自己的手指抚摸自己的感觉有些奇怪，触摸和被触摸的感觉同时侵扰着神经，双重的认知信号让本就疲惫的理智有些恍惚。好在感受器的功能并没有被干扰，敏感点被触碰的快感诚实地传递到了大脑，四散到每一个细胞。被唾液润湿手指揉弄胸口肿胀的红点，直到把两边染成一种湿润的粉色，他微微张开嘴放出变得沉重的呼吸，另一只手继续沿着小腹到大腿内侧来回滑动，路过的每一个毛孔都颤栗起来，电流一样的酥麻感攀着躯体一路而下，汇聚到鼠蹊部，半勃的阴茎把内裤撑起一个弧形的帐篷。

不知道是不是受颁奖典礼的激动影响，他今天似乎敏感得过头，仅仅隔着内裤布料磨蹭了一会，就已经完全硬了。

而他的受邀对象还没有回应。

只是解决生理冲动会很简单，但他需要的是准备，而不是偷跑，所以迪巴拉忽略了现在就圈住自己的阴茎直接打出来的诱人念头，打开床头柜翻出润滑剂和套子，用透明粘稠的液体包裹住手指，尝试一点一点打开自己的身体。

在迪巴拉用上第二根手指时，他听到鼓点停了下来，片刻之后是开门声和靠近脚步声。

答案揭晓，是内马尔。

看起来会是一个美妙的夜晚，毕竟内马尔实际上是他们四个里唯一实际性格和公众印象有那么的一点点相似的，而那相似的一点点就是——会玩。

 

从光线充足的场所进入一片昏暗，眼睛需要总需要些适应的时间，而待到画面清晰，内马尔对着眼前的场景吹了个口哨，得到了迪巴拉一个催促的眼神。

他走过去俯下身，把赤裸的身体桎梏在自己和床板的夹角之间，拇指抚过黑发男孩两瓣玫瑰色的嘴唇轻轻摩擦，而迪巴拉在他靠得更近之前拒绝了他的亲吻：“把衣服脱掉，冷。”

内马尔挑挑眉毛，客厅没开空调，或许他走过来的这段路让衣料粘上了凉气，但对于10月初的夜晚绝非无法忍受。而那双无机质的灰绿色眼睛坦然地直视他，丝毫没有半点撒谎被戳穿的窘迫，当一个人理直气壮地以这种方式撒娇时，你真的很难拒绝他。

巴西人试图解衬衫的扣子，而迪巴拉开始捣乱，顺着解开的衣扣到处煽风点火，甚至还嫌弃他继续解扣子的手妨碍了他的动作。内马尔干脆让开了双手把主动权全交给他，饶有兴致地看他折腾剩下的那几颗扣子。

迪巴拉一只手从下摆探进去摸索内马尔的背，这让他单手解扣子的动作变得不太灵活，干脆用上牙齿帮忙。小腹前是黑发男孩温热的鼻息，而顺着脊骨攀上的手指带着点凉意，在等待的时间空气从光裸的皮肤带走了太多的热量，而他还介意自己的衣服凉，内马尔不无好笑地想。

他把手搭到男孩因为低头骨节分明的脖颈上，短翘的发尾有点扎手。他稍微用力捏了两下，迪巴拉仰起头看他，好看的剑眉皱在一起，这个角度下几乎挤压着那双绿眼睛，造成一种锋利而尖锐的假象。

内马尔又想起他们三个人迎来新团员的会面，他第一个进门，看见的迪巴拉也是这样，故意压下眉毛，用一脸正经严肃掩盖紧张，而这个表情，用粉丝的话怎么说，小狼狗？

“帮帮忙？”而实际上“小狼狗”在床上温驯得很，内马尔递给他一个眼神，他就乖乖地咬开了裤子拉链。

“我以为我才是今天应该被奖励的那个。”迪巴拉一边隔着内裤舔弄巴西人的性器，一边含糊地抱怨，关于一些仅限于他们内部的奖励机制。

“别急。”内马尔享受着男孩的服务，手里也没闲着，在男孩敏感的耳垂和后颈投桃报李。

两个人磨蹭了一会，内马尔接管了主动权，拉起卖力工作的黑发男孩完成那个本该在他进屋就开始的亲吻。巴西人的吻技一流，灵活的舌头侵袭着男孩口腔里每一片敏感的区域，来不及吞咽的津液随着激烈的交换动作，在下巴上画出一道湿痕。他被吻得喘不过气，制止的词语也全化成了呻吟，只能一个劲地往后躲，他的手已经摸到了被单下的床沿，再向后就是整个后背悬空在外面，而内马尔还在不依不饶地压过来。

“等，等等……”迪巴拉刚想要用手推，却发现双手被按在了身后，一个熟悉的声音在他耳边响起。

“没事。”

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

对于哈梅斯的加入，迪巴拉也不算太意外，他们偶尔也会这么玩，只是很少会是哈梅斯是主动加入的那个。也许他们吵到隔壁的哈梅斯了？他也懒得细想，扭头迎接身后人的亲吻，只是……

“哈梅斯？”一条布料蒙住了他的眼睛，失去了视觉让迪巴拉有些不安。

 哈梅斯没有回答，只是隔着领带轻轻吻了吻男孩的眼睛，他们的男孩在接吻时总喜欢闭着眼睛，因而错过了另外两个人眼神交流。但内马尔给出了回答：“你会喜欢的。”

阿根廷男孩被抱到床中央转了个身，一前一后地被两个人夹着，他倚靠在哈梅斯的怀抱里，以一个别扭的姿势保持平衡。“我们非要这样吗？”

内马尔接下来的动作很快让他的抱怨变成了叹息，高温湿热的口腔包裹着他的阴茎一寸寸吞入，直到含下大半。粗糙的舌苔刷过柱身，又重点照顾敏感的头部，刺激太过强烈，迪巴拉忍不住挺胯迎合，而巴西人察觉了他的意图，努力咽得更深，引出迪巴拉几声满意的呻吟。

失去了视觉，其他的感官的信息变得明显，在快感的潮涌间，一丝甜腻的气息遛进了他的鼻子。“猜猜是什么？”他听见哈梅斯这么问道，然后一团柔软微凉的东西被涂抹到了他的嘴唇上，他伸出舌尖卷掉那层散发着奶香软腻的涂层，甜的，“奶油？”

“你的庆功蛋糕，”哈梅斯又涂了一点奶油在迪巴拉的嘴唇上，典礼之后他们就被拉去和公司的聚餐了，这个蛋糕也一直没机会拿出来，“安托万做的。”

迪巴拉还没来得及回应，更多的奶油就被涂抹到他的胸膛上，一笔一划像在涂画什么图案，滑腻的感觉无比清晰，他想拉开哈梅斯作怪的手，却被另一个压回去桎梏在身侧。

“你的手已经做了足够多了，剩下的交给我们。”巴西人轻笑了一声，话里隐藏的那层含义让他的脸微微发烫。

 

内马尔也加入了用奶油戏弄他的行列，两个人的手指蘸着奶油在白皙的胸膛上涂画打圈，所到之处都点起欲望的火焰。巴西人卡在他的双腿间，在他和刚刚和哈梅斯接吻的时候就脱掉了剩下的衣服，带着凉意触摸和肌肤想接的温暖感的交替让他的脑子一片混沌，失去视觉的魔力似乎让他身体的每一处都变成了敏感带，他无处可逃，只能张着嘴发出喘息。

他以为“画得不好”只是恶劣的巴西人用来折腾他的借口，因为每一次这样说他都会舌头舔掉重新来过。所以在内马尔真的问出他们写了什么时，迪巴拉一片茫然。

“看吧，这个小坏蛋只顾着自己享受。”

“看来他需要一点惩罚。”

他们就这样达成了不知道是什么的协议内容，而迪巴拉连抗议的机会没有。

 

黑发男孩的双腿被扳开成一个大开的M字，低声地哼哼着，而两个罪魁祸首还故意地要求他自己抱着腿。嫩红色的穴口被埋进了两根分属不同人的手指，借着奶油做润滑在敏感的后穴肆虐，塞进去的奶油在抽插的过程中，被肠壁挤压成乳白色的泡沫，称着被摩擦泛红的穴口看起来格外的色情。

而这是被蒙住眼睛的男孩看不到的画面，他能感到的只是后穴源源不断的快感，事先润滑过的地方没多久就适应了两根手指的进入，不停地卷绞着挽留着侵入的事物，而他们也没有客气，找准了要命的那点猛攻。

“哈……啊……”突然变换节奏的戳刺让迪巴拉再也控制不住他的声音，最直白的刺激像电流一样直冲大脑，从开始累积起来的快感已经开始过量，他已经开始有点后悔一开始的贪心。

酥麻的快意一浪压着一浪袭来，他软得没力气再拉着自己的腿，控制不住地想并拢双腿躲避过分的刺激。

颤抖的大腿重新被压回夸张的钝角，哈梅斯和内马尔显然不打算这样放过他，但也没再难为他自己按着。迪巴拉迷迷糊糊之间感觉有谁拉住了他的手，可被快感麻痹的神经根本搞不清他的目的，他的手指被拉到搞得粘腻不堪的位置，然后带着一起插了进去。

黑发男孩发出一声呜咽的哀鸣，却只换来了两个落在大腿内侧安慰吻，然后就是毫不留情地抽弄，快感和玩弄自己的羞耻感几乎淹没了他，他挣扎着想移开自己的手，却被带着越来越快的动作。侵入越来越快，带上了点粗暴的意味，每一下都顶最敏感的那处。

他已经不知道自己到底想要停下还是继续，只能摇晃脑袋持续没有意义的呜咽，遮挡着视线的布料散落开来，可是他的视线仍然被生理性的泪水糊成一片。在漫长的快感之后，他们终于放过了他，撸弄了几下临近极限的性器，迪巴拉终于哭叫着达到了高潮。

内马尔和哈梅斯在男孩高潮后的余韵里凑过去吻他挂着泪珠的睫毛，在他耳边念出那句和他身上早就蹭成一团糟的字母一样的句子：

“祝贺你，我亲爱的男孩。”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

黑发男孩的双手交缠在哈梅斯的颈后，用最后为一丝自控抑制着不在他背上留下抓痕。好看的灰绿眼睛满是水雾，声音被激烈地撞击搅得粉碎，只能不停地呜咽。含糊地呻吟和低喘夹在淫靡的水声里，过分的感官刺激让他无意识地想躲，却被牢牢地卡着窄胯拉回去。而内马尔护着黑发男孩的头，防止他在激烈的动作中撞到床头板上，带着安抚性质地在不会暴露的皮肤上吮吻。

在那个吻变成带点恶意的啃咬落在他侧颈上之前，迪巴拉根本没有意识到另一个人的存在，在他正在被哈梅斯搞得灵魂出窍的时候要求他去注意周围的环境实在是过高的标准。

“……安、安托万？”他只来得及意识到那个人是他另一个熟悉的伙伴，就又被新一轮更加凶猛地进攻拉回了情欲的漩涡。

在过了不知道多久，他觉得自己被折腾得死去活来马上就要晕过去的时候，哈梅斯终于释放在了他身体里。

 

高潮之后的那几秒世界都是空白的，迪巴拉闭着眼睛软在床单里喘息了半响，才终于让声音和图像归位了世界。

“内马尔，”他努力了几次才找回了自己的声音，依然不可避免地带着绵软的鼻音，“你叫来的人自己去解决。”

被意指的两个人有些意外地对视了一下，同样迷惑，“你为什么觉得是我叫安托万来的。”

这回轮到迪巴拉迷茫了，他坐起来看着床边的两个同伴，他们的表情并不像是在开玩笑，“可我也没有……”

“这张照片？”格里兹曼突然点亮了手机屏，在黑暗中显得极其刺眼，迪巴拉眯起了眼，但那张照片确实是他发给内马尔的……

“我也收到了一样的。”

听到哈梅斯的说法，他愣了一会终于明白过来发生了什么，在那个信息发送界面上的选项不只有这三个人，还有一个群发。

“太过分了，你们先玩起来不等我。”金发的法国人靠过来半真半假地抱怨着，扣着他的脚踝，手指在他的小腿上慢悠悠地打着圈。“你还偷吃了我的蛋糕，你得补偿我。”

手指的触感已经滑到了敏感的腿根，刚刚高潮过的身体经不起一点撩拨，只是这样的触碰就开始微微颤抖。这个姿势他们贴得足够近，近到他能感受到隔着那一层浴袍兴致勃勃的热量。

“等、等等，这是个误会，我发错人了。”迪巴拉躲开了法国人的手，声音有一丝慌张，他真的已经很累了，受不住再来一次了。

“发错人？”格里兹曼停下了动作，用一种平板古怪的语调重复了一遍。他的眼神暗了下来，像深海一样的眼睛对上迪巴拉的。不只是他，内马尔和哈梅斯的视线也转向了他，气氛突然变得紧绷，在三道灼热视线汇聚焦点的迪巴拉艰难地吞咽了一下，反应过来自己好像说错话了。

“那你是想发给谁？”格里兹曼倾身靠近，一只手扣着他的手腕，一只手漫不经心地揉搓着迪巴拉的发尾，

“之前和你一起训练的团员？莫拉塔？嗯？”

黑发男孩被发尾刺得痒得直躲，却又有一道气息贴在了他耳边，潮湿的舌头在耳廓上骚扰：“还是博格巴？你今天领奖的时候表白的很开心嘛。”

“你没什么想说的吗，迪比？”

哦，哈梅斯用上了这个称呼说明他真的生气了，迪巴拉心虚地想，“不，我……”

反驳的话语悉数被吞没在了粗暴的亲吻中，两根手指突兀地探进了后穴翻搅几下，使用过度的花穴本能地给予热情的回应，然后手指的主人直接分开了黑发男孩的双腿顶了进去。

 

“呜——”从一开始就是狂风骤雨般的侵入，体力消耗过多的男孩根本跟不上他的节奏，只能像砧板上的鱼一样绝望地挣扎，然后另外两个人死死地压制住接吻。已经适应性爱的身体没有过多的疼痛感，但过载的感官让他产生一种随时会坏掉的恐怖感，他仅剩地一点理智在尖叫着叫停，下一秒却又被快感拉入深渊。

那双被无数人称赞过的绿眼睛里蓄满了泪水，随着颠簸的动作不停地滚落，落入男孩汗湿的头发里，微微红肿的唇瓣只能溢出沙哑的呜咽和尖叫。他凑过去吻掉他的眼泪，封住他的声音，却仍然继续着激烈地冲刺。

老天，他在做什么啊，一边假惺惺地安慰他，一边伤害他。格里兹曼不知道他自己在发什么疯，他知道他已经做得过分了，可他停不下来。想要亲吻他，想要占有他，想要他那双眼睛除了他们三个不能再看着其他人。

 

他甚至不用看内马尔和哈梅斯，他知道他们是怎么想的，他们都一样。

从他加入他们的那一天起，那些疯狂的想法从未有一刻停歇。那个宝石般的男孩，他像是生来就该闪耀在舞台上，受到万千宠爱。可他应该属于他们，他们无法停止那些阴暗的念头，即使他们住在一起，即使他们拥有他一天中的大部分时间，即使他们能在夜晚相拥着睡去，也无法停止在他在颁奖台上感谢别人的名字时，那种强烈地无可抑制地嫉妒。

 

可是他在哭。

 

“安托万……停下……”迪巴拉挣扎着抱住了他的肩膀，断断续续地抽泣“……不要了……求你……”他甚至哭得呛到了自己，还在不停地求饶，因为汗湿变得柔软的头发蹭在格里兹曼的颈窝，他到底还是心软了。

“吓到你了？”法国人轻轻地揉捏着黑发男孩的后颈，另外两个人也安抚着他，帮他调整了一下姿势让他稍微舒服一点。

好一会，他终于缓了过来，仍然埋在格里兹曼的肩膀上，只露出两只眼睛瞄着三个人：“所以……放过我吗？”

“不，这是你应得的。”内马尔笑着扳起阿根廷男孩的脸，轻吻了一下嘴唇。拥有三个人的爱，就要承受三个人的妒火，这才是合理的不是吗。

 

“不行！”等迪巴拉明白过来内马尔到底要干什么，吓得连脸都白了。

“没事的，你明天没有通告，可以休息。”

巴西人沾了润滑剂的手指在已经撑得饱胀的穴口打转，然后趁着男孩因为哈梅斯的话分神插了进去，“不会弄伤你的。”

迪巴拉紧张的咬着下唇，身体被打开到夸张的地步，每一寸褶皱都被完全撑开的感受让他害怕得发抖，可格里兹曼拉着他的手，哈梅斯在吻他，一遍一遍地安慰他不要怕。他们用温柔和爱意搭起了陷阱，而他是那个涂满了蜂蜜的边缘上盲目的猎物，唯一的可能就是义无反顾地滑进泥潭。被进入的时候疯狂的疼痛还是让他尖叫出声，控制不住地咬上怀抱着自己的肩膀，完全忘记了可能的后果。他带着舌尖的血腥味和凑上来的人接吻，放纵自己陷入完全的混乱。

他真的很疼很疼，可再疼也都是他的咎由自取，是他贪心三倍的宠爱，他活该。

 

黑发的男孩被他们圈在怀抱里，透着潮湿的粉红的白皙皮肤沁着汗水，手脚软绵绵地挂着，因为过分的刺激崩溃地大哭，眼眶被没有尽头的泪水染得红肿，连平日里凌厉的嘴唇线条也被厮磨成模糊的轮廓。他的唇上站着浅白的体液，身上落满了深深浅浅的绯红痕迹，这个在炫目的镁光灯中被粉丝众星捧月的男孩，露出这样的姿态因为他们，只因为他们。这样的画面属于他们，只属于他们。这样的想法使他的胸中升腾出一种近乎快意的满足，无关于他人，甚至无关于性。

 

“你是属于谁的，”他用一种近乎呢喃的声音在他们的小宝石耳边低语，“告诉我们啊……”

“是你们的。”

“永远只是你们的。”

 

 

END

 


End file.
